The invention relates to a method of determining a lottery winner.
Typical lotteries have many disadvantages. For example, the well known xe2x80x9cPowerballxe2x80x9d does not always have a winner at each drawing. Furthermore, there is no incentive for purchasing lottery tickets early, which often results in a large variation of demand for lottery tickets. There is usually little demand during the initial offering of the lottery and greater demand near the conclusion of the lottery.
There is a need for a method of determining a lottery winner which provides an incentive to purchase lottery tickets early and provides a winner at each drawing.
An objective of the invention is to provide a method of determining a lottery winner which provides an incentive to purchase lottery tickets early and provides a winner at each drawing.
The above objective and other objectives are achieved by the present invention. The present invention provides a method of determining a lottery winner comprising:
providing lottery tickets each having at least one purchaser selected group of numbers and a purchase time;
drawing a drawn group of numbers from a pool of numbers;
selecting a winning group of numbers which have the most numbers matching between the selected group of numbers and the drawn group of numbers; and
selecting a winner from the winning group of numbers based on the earliest purchase time.
The present invention relates to a method of determining a lottery winner comprising providing lottery tickets each having a purchaser selected group of numbers and a time of purchase, drawing a drawn group of numbers from a pool of numbers, selecting a winning group of numbers which have the most numbers matching between the purchaser selected group of numbers and the drawn group of numbers, and selecting a winner from the winning group of numbers based on the earliest purchase time.
The lottery tickets include at least one purchaser selected group of numbers from the pool of numbers and a purchase time. The purchaser can select the group of numbers or a random selection can be provided by the ticketing machine. The purchaser selected group of numbers can be any desired amount. Preferred amounts of selected numbers are from about 3 to about 10 numbers, and more preferably from about 5 to about 8 numbers. The lottery tickets can include multiple selected groups of numbers if desired, such as in the well known xe2x80x9cPowerballxe2x80x9d lottery.
The purchase time on the ticket must include the date the ticket was purchased at the very least. The purchase time preferably includes the time of day the ticket was purchased to the nearest minute, and more preferably to the nearest second. Typical lottery machines already print the date, and many also print the time of purchase on tickets. Thus, very little, if any modifications to conventional lottery machinery are required to practice the present invention.
Any amount of numbers can be used to form the pool of numbers. However, the pool of numbers should be large enough to reduce the number of ties in the winning group of numbers. Preferred amounts are from about 30 to about 70 numbers, more preferably from about 40 to about 60 numbers. The pool of numbers can also comprise two groups of numbers, as in the well known xe2x80x9cPowerballxe2x80x9d lottery, or more groups as desired.
A predetermined number of numbers is drawn from the pool of numbers to form a group of drawn numbers. The selection of the drawn numbers can be performed using any of the methods used in conventional lotteries, such as numbered balls. The predetermined number in the drawn group of numbers should be the same quantity of numbers as the quantity of numbers in the purchaser selected group. However, the predetermined number can be greater than the quantity of numbers in the purchaser selected group. The predetermined number can be any amount desired. Preferably, the predetermined number is large enough to reduce the number of ties in the winning group of numbers. In this regard, the drawn group of numbers is preferably from about 3 to about 10 numbers, and more preferably from about 5 to about 8 numbers.
A winner is selected as follows. The greatest number of matching numbers between the purchaser selected group and the drawn group determines the winning group of numbers. For example, if there are more than one purchaser selected groups having the greatest number of matches with the drawn group such that there is a tie, that group of selected groups is referred to as the winning group of numbers. The winner is the purchaser selected group in the winning group of numbers which has the earliest purchase date. For example, if the predetermined quantity of numbers in the drawn group is five and there are three purchaser selected groups having four matching numbers, the winner is the purchaser selected group that has the earliest purchase time among the purchaser selected groups having four matching numbers. If, by the rare chance, two or more purchaser selected groups in the winning group of numbers have the same purchase time, the winnings can be split equally or the tie can be broken as in conventional lotteries.
In order to facilitate early redemption of the winning ticket, the winner can be required to redeem the winning ticket within a selected winning redemption period. Any time period can be used. For example, the winning time period can be from about 1 day to about a year, preferably about 1 week to about 6 months, more preferably about 1 week to about 3 months, from the time of the drawing. If the winning ticket is not redeemed within the winning redemption period, the ticket with the next earliest purchase date in the winning group of numbers can be selected as the overall winner. This process can be repeated until a winning ticket is redeemed.
Typically, lotteries payout proceeds for the winning ticket as well as paying tickets having fewer matching numbers between the purchaser selected group the drawn group of numbers, in decreasing amounts as the number of matching numbers decreases. There is usually a redeeming time period of, for example about 1 year, for redeeming the paying tickets for proceeds, after which no proceeds are paid. The winning redemption period can be shorter than the time period required for redeeming all paying tickets. In the present invention, if the winning ticket is not redeemed, that ticket may still be redeemed for the payout amount accorded to the later purchased wining group of numbers until the redemption time period for all paying tickets is tolled. Alternatively, if the winning ticket is not redeemed within the winning redemption period, the winning proceeds can be distributed to other paying tickets.
Another method of facilitating early redemption of the winning ticket can be to reduce the payout amount of the proceeds as the time the lottery ticket is redeemed from the drawing of the drawn group of numbers increases. For example, for each day following the drawing date, the payout can be reduced by 1% so that after 100 days of no redemption, there is no payout for the winning ticket. The difference between the reduced payout and the total payout for first day redemption can be added to the next lottery, kept by the state, paid to other paying tickets, or used otherwise.
These methods of facilitating early redemption of the winning ticket can be applied in a similar manner to other paying tickets, to facilitate early redemption of lottery tickets. The methods can also be combined if desired.
Usually, lottery drawings are televised at predetermined times. The use of a winning time period will increase viewership of the lottery drawing, since lottery players will want to know if they have a paying ticket as early as possible in order to maximize the amount of the proceeds.
The present invention provides the advantages of determining a winner for each lottery and providing an incentive to purchase the lottery tickets early. The lottery can be run during any desired time frame, such as weekly or biweekly, as desired.
The amount of money or other winnings for the lottery can be determined as desired for the particular application.
If desired, letters of the alphabet or other symbols can be used in place of the numbers.
Examples of suitable lottery names for the novel methods described herein include xe2x80x9cHigh Noon Lotteryxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cShoot Out Lotteryxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9cQuick Draw Lotteryxe2x80x9d.
The methods of facilitating early redemption of the winning ticket described herein with reference to the above embodiments, can be applied in a similar to conventional lotteries, which do not use purchase time to determine a lottery winner. In particular, the winning redemption period and/or the reduced payout schedule can be utilized in conventional lotteries.